Black Family Reunion Week
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Regulus Black has a problem. He's had a huge crush on his older brother's girlfriend Marlene McKinnon for years. What will happen when they have share not only a room but a bed during the week of the Black family Reunion? And what will happen when Sirius finds out? Written for Marauder Map Madness, and Fibonacci Sequence on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry


**Hey everyone. This story was written for November Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Fibonacci Sequence, and Marauder Map Madness on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the Fibonacci Sequence I wrote for the character of Regulus Black. For Marauder Map Madness my prompts are 236. The Janus Thickey Ward: (trope) Sharing a Bed, and 240. Garage: (character) Marlene McKinnon. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Black Family Reunion Week.**

Regulus Black couldn't help it that he was in a way more charming than his older brother Sirius. Or at least in his own mind he was more charming. But as he looked over at the sleeping form of his brother's ex-girlfriend, his current girlfriend, Marlene McKinnon he couldn't help the surge of pride that shot through him. He'd had essentially stolen his brother's girlfriend out from under him.

Their relationship started a little after they were forced to share a bed at an inn together. Regulus really hadn't orchestrated this happening. He hadn't known something like this was going to happen when he showed up early to for the family reunion and was forced to stay at bed and breakfast. He had gotten to the Surrey Bed and Breakfast at around ten o'clock at night.

"Hey welcome to Surrey Bed and Breakfast," the woman at the front desk told him. "How can I help you today, sir?" The woman was cheerful enough and looked like someone his brother Sirius would be interested in. The red haired green eyed woman looked at him expectantly.

"I need a room for a week," Regulus told the woman. "I just got back into town for a family reunion and they're out of room at home." He smiled at the woman trying to charm her into giving him one of their best rooms. It usually worked for Sirius.

"We seem to have a problem," the woman told her. "It would seem we have one room left and two people interested in it." She didn't seem to fazed by this idea which kind of made Regulus a little mad.

"Who is it?" he asked. "Whoever it is I'll double what they're willing to pay?"

"Is that anyway to treat your possible future sister-in-law, Regulus?" came the all to familiar voice from next to him. It was her. Of course it would be her. Marlene McKinnon in all her beauty stood next to him having made the same request of the person at the next counter. He was so lost in her blonde hair and blue grey eyes that had didn't hear the suggestion she'd made.

"I'm sorry," Regulus replied sounding lost. "What?"

"I suggested that seeing as we both are here for the same reason perhaps we can share the room," Marlene suggested with a smile that sent a flight of butterflies into motion in Regulus's stomach. "Isn't that better than one of us trying to out bid the other?"

He nodded not being able to say a word because she was that close to him.

"We'll be sharing the room then," Marlene told the lady in front of her with a smile.

"Are you sure about this, dearie?" the grey haired green eyed woman asked looking between Marlene and Regulus questioningly. Upon both Marlene and Regulus nodding she handed them each over a key to the room. "Have a nice stay."

"That was odd," Marlene stated as they made their towards the stairs to the room they would share. "Wasn't it?" She looked over towards Regulus. "It almost sounded like something was wrong with the room."

"If we get up there and there is something wrong we can always ask for our money back and head somewhere else," Regulus suggested as they began to climb the stairs to the second floor.

The second floor seemed really homey. More homey than the Black family home ever felt to Regulus in his whole life. The hallway was painted a buttery yellow which paired nicely with the grey colored shag rug that carpeted the floor. Their where a many nice little pictures along the wall of landscapes and people too. They soon reached the room number written o their key which was number ten.

"This is it," Marlene told him taking her key out and putting it into the key hole. "Shall we?"

Regulus nodded.

Marlene turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. The room was nice. Very nice indeed. It was painted in the same creamy yellow color as the hallway but instead of the grey carpet this room had green carpet. There was floral print couch in the room and nice red leather chair next to a table piled high with books for the guests to read. What brought them both down to earth was what was missing from the room.

"There's only one bed," Regulus stated dumbly as though they both couldn't see that there was only one bed in the room.

"There's only one bed," Marlene repeated.

"I can take the couch," Regulus suggested trying to sound helpful in his own way, "if you want that is."

"Don't silly. Why don't we share the bed? It's not like anything is going to happen between us. Right?"

Regulus felt a surge of disappointment well up within him. It wasn't like he intended for this to happen and he didn't want to hurt his older brother in any way. But she was the one suggesting they share a bed.

"Regulus?" came Marlene's voice.

"Okay," Regulus found himself saying. "We can share."

Marlene smiled at him as she started to pull out her nightclothes from one of her bag. Walking towards the his own set bag Regulus couldn't help notice how skimpy her night gown was. Pulling his own night clothes out he couldn't help but think that this was going to be one of the longest weeks of his night. Pulling on his sweats and t-shirt he climbed into the queen sized bed and waited for Marlene to join him.

"Do you think Sirius will like this?" Marlene asked as she left the bathroom in the short revealing pink night gown. "As a man do you like it on me?" she asked sounding unsure of herself.

"You great, Marlene," Regulus told her. "If Sirius doesn't like you in that he's an idiot."

Marlene giggled at this as she jumped into her side of the bed. "You're the best, Regulus," she told him leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Good night." She rolled over and was soon out like a light.

Regulus tried ignore fact that he still feel the feeling of her lips on his cheek as he rolled over to trying to get sleep. But try as he might to avoid thinking about her his dreams were filled with Marlene. Which is why he wasn't surprised to find himself having a reaction to his dreams during the night. Climbing quietly out of bed so as not wake Marlene he went to bathroom. He should have said no and taken his chances of upsetting his mother but he wouldn't know that until later on that week.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Black Family Reunion Week.**


End file.
